Twilight Sparkle (Character What)
'Twilight Sparkle '''is the deuteragonist the ''Character What ''franchise, Twilight Sparkle is the main protagonist of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. She is currently the Princess of Friendship and Shadow Joe's best friend. Personality Twilight Sparkle have a passion of reading and studying. She paid most of her life reading about books to learn about casting spells and study them for years to used them perfectly, She even study the history of Equestria to learn about the events that happen 1000 years. Unfortunately, Her desire of reading books prevent him from learning the values of friendship as she paid most her times studying, thus hardly paid time with other ponies, even rejecting their invitations stating that she has to much studying to catch up with, plus making ponies think that she is more interested in books than friends. Twilight believe in Shadow Joe the most than any other characters, Upon meeting him for the first time, She burst into excitement after finally seeing in reality, She wanted to seek answers from him that are beyond Equestria. In the first movie which set in the beginning, When she and Shadow Joe were surrounded by giant spiders, She was deeply frightened and cowardly stay close to Shadow Joe to avoid being attack, even being too scare fight back. but developed braver side throughout the film. Twilight is extremely organized, She have Spike look on a daily checklist three times over. Character What: Hero Force In Poor Bambi, Twilight Sparkle plans to visit the forest to see Bambi again with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy join with her on the trip. but when they arrive in the forest they noticed that Bambi was crying. Bambi explains that he misses his mother so much and it's has been along time since he seen her before her death. Seeing Bambi so depressed, They decide to cut their visit short and return to Shadow Joe to explain everything to him about Bambi missing his mother. Character What: New Nope In Broken Friendship, Shadow Joe promise Twilight Sparkle and Dawn that he will be at the Pokemon Contest to suppose Dawn, Twilight cheer Dawn on for doing so well in the finals, Twilight noticed that Shadow Joe wasn't with her. Dawn even noticed and almost lose focus, but Dawn manages to win the Contest, thus winning a trophy, but Twilight Sparkle and Dawn was very angry with Shadow Joe not being at the contest like he promise. After Shadow Aaron left the battle, Shadow Joe realise that he miss the contest, Twilight Sparkle and Dawn arrived and scolds Shadow Joe for breaking his promise, Shadow Joe explains that Shadow Aaron was attacking Ponyville and Shadow Joe had to stop him from harming anypony was more important. Twilight Sparkle and Dawn through that Shadow Joe think defeating Shadow Aaron was more important than being at contest and keeping his promise. Shadow Joe tries to explain that not what he meant, but Twilight Sparkle and Dawn refuse to listen and decided to end their friendship with Shadow Joe since he had let them down for breaking his promise, thus leaving Shadow Joe all alone feeling heartbroken. In Lost Hope, Twilight Sparkle and Dawn encounter with Webby Vanderquack and ask her why she was a the beach alone, Shadow Joe came out of the cafe and was shocked to his best friends with Webby. Shadow Joe took Webby with him and made a quick dash leaving Twilight Sparkle and Dawn. Later Discord shown up and cause trouble which attract the attention of Twilight Sparkle and Dawn, Discord makes his escape and Twilight and Dawn follow him. When Discord lure Twilight Sparkle and Dawn to Shadow Joe and Webby Vanderquack and Shadow Joe's former best friends were shocked to Shadow Joe hugging the duckling, thus realise that he had made a new friend. Twilight Sparkle and Dawn became outrage by this and thought that Shadow Joe was replacing them, Shadow Joe explains the reason why he became friends with Webby because she no friends of own since Huey, Dewey and Louie refuse to play with her so he decide to be friends with so she with play him. but Twilight Sparkle and Dawn didn't believe him and choose not to have anything to do with him anymore. Dawn even goes but far giving Shadow Joe a slap on the face and she and Twilight Sparkle leave Shadow Joe more heartbroken then ever. At the Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle and Dawn started feel intense guilt and remorse for how they treated Shadow Joe and realize that he have good intentions to miss the contest knowing that stopping Shadow Aaron from attacking ponies was more important. In Importer Shadow Joe, Twilight Sparkle and Dawn were shocked to learn that Shadow Joe kidnapping Princess Luna from the footage they watched, Twilight and Dawn know very well that Shadow Joe will never such a thing and went off to find their best friend and prove his innocents. When Shadow Aaron was about to finish Shadow Joe off, Twilight and Dawn came just in time and stop the Master of All Evil from harming Shadow Joe even further. After defeating Shadow Aaron, Twilight Sparkle and Dawn apologise to Shadow Joe for the way they treated him and now realise that Shadow Joe's intentions of missing the contest were pure knowing that protecting the ponies from Shadow Aaron was more important. Shadow Joe forgive his two best friends and happy to have his friendship with them fully restore and share a group hug with his girlfriend and his best friend, even Webby join the group hug too. In Zombie Night, Twilight Sparkle was with Shadow Joe walking through a dark forest, They saw several characters running past them and wondering what they were running away from. Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Joe saw the Zombies (from Gravity Falls) coming toward them and decide to flee. Shadow Joe, Dawn and Twilight Sparkle sing the "Three Part Harmony" together to destroy all of the zombies. After defeating the zombies, Shadow Joe said that he was happy to have both of his best friends by his side saving the day with him. Character What: Ultimate Hero In Ninetales And Victreebel, Dawn and Twilight Sparkle wake up and got ready to help Shadow Joe take care of his Pokemon, They both noticed that Shadow Joe was already up before them, Shadow Joe explains because he is a Shadow Creature and only needs five years a day which is the reason why he was awake early. Dawn and Twilight Sparkle was impress how Ninetales looks more beauty due Shadow Joe bursting it's fur with a hairburst. Character What: Villains Revenge Twilight Sparkle was enjoying reading her books somewhere for peace and quiet, but Shadow Aaron suddenly appears grabs her and fly into the air and over to the Smooze threatening to drop the unicorn in it, Shadow Joe comes in the nick of time and saves her and escape the Smooze, much to Shadow Aaron's anger. Twilight Sparkle along with Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were undercover and witnessing Shadow Aaron burning places in Ponyville while capturing every pony that knows her when she was a Alicorn. She and her friends watched from a distance to see Shadow Aaron burn down Sweet Acorn Orchard with the ponies inside, Kevin Levin saves them in time and then gets punished for treason. Applejack kicks an apple at Shadow Aaron's horse, creating a chain reaction that allow Kevin to escape by horseback but Shadow Aaron orders the Battle Droids to shoot at Kevin with a single shot and Kevin's wound almost kill him. After Shadow Aaron and the villains thinking Kevin was dead, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy carry Kevin by his arms, Twilight Sparkle suggested to take him to Shadow Joe for treatment. When arrive at Shadow Joe's presence, She explains to Shadow Joe that Kevin risk his life and saves the ponies from Sweet Acorn Orchard being burn down by Shadow Aaron and was injury trying to escape from Shadow Aaron and the villains. Shadow Joe heal Kevin's wounds to which the latter wakes up and tell Shadow Joe everything being in Shadow Aaron's empire was all undercover to get close into knowing Shadow Aaron's schemes. Kevin warms Shadow Joe about Shadow Aaron would do what ever it takes to have Twilight Sparkle in his evil hands. Gallery Scenes Heroes 30001.JPG Heroes0002.JPG Twilight Sparkie and Kabutops0001.JPG Characters0006.JPG Characters0007.JPG Characters0008.JPG Characters0013.JPG Twilight charges at the Dragon0001.JPG Shadow Aaron and Twilight Walk0001.JPG Shadow Joe showing the Daleks0001.JPG Heroes0019.JPG Heatblast and Twilight Sparkle0001.JPG Goop Facing Trigon0001.JPG Casey Junior 0001.JPG Images Category:Character What Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:In Love Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Sony Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Transformed Category:Wise Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Magic Category:Remorseful Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Adaptational Heroism